Roommates
by CosmicIdiot
Summary: When Konata's Dad is arrested she moves in with Kagami and Tsukasa. More specifically into Kagami's room. Konata quickly finds that her habits of watching Anime and playing games until three in the morning annoys her roommate slightly. Will their friendship be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Kagami was lying on the couch reading a manga when the doorbell rang. She ignored it at first and went back to reading. Kagami had done a lot of work that evening so she was using this time to relax.

The doorbell rang again. "Hey Tsukasa can you get that?" she called.

"Sorry sis I'm in the bath" she replied from upstairs.

The doorbell rang again.

Kagami sighed and reluctantly put down her manga "whoever that is better have a good reason for disturbing me" she grumbled.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Konata's smiling face. At her side was a small suitcase.

"Hi Kagami" she said happily.

"Oh it's you" She said with mild disappointment "What do you want?"

"Is it alright if I crash here for a while?" Konata asked.

"No, of course it's not alright" Kagami answered "Why do you want that?"

"Thanks Kagami" Konata said walking in.

"I didn't say yes!" Kagami shouted as Konata took on her shoes.

"I thought it would be better to stay with you guys than anyone else because we're such good friends and friends help each other out" Konata said.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" Kagami asked flabbergasted "Why can't you just stay in your own home?"

"Yeah that's not going to be happening" Konata answered "My dad's not there anymore so I don't want to stay on my own."

Kagami was confused "Konata what are you talking about? What happened?"

"Kagami, who was at the door?" Tsukasa asked as she walked into the room with a towel on her head. She smiled when she saw Konata "Oh it's you Kona-chan what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be staying here for a while" Konata said.

"I never agreed to that!" Kagami protested.

"So Konata's going to be staying with us? How wonderful" Tsukasa said with delight.

"Well I'm glad someone doesn't mind me staying here" Konata said happily.

"Yeah but I mind! I mind a lot!" Kagami said angrily frowning at Konata.

"Calm down Kagami, you get a bit scary when you're angry" Konata pointed out.

"Yeah she even scares me sometimes" Tsukasa added.

"I'm not scary!" Kagami shouted loudly, sending her whimpering.

"That was pretty scary Kagami" Konata pointed out.

"Well anyway you still can't stay here" Kagami argued.

"Why not?" Konata asked.

"Because… because… my parents will never allow it" Kagami scrambled.

"I'm sure they'll be cool about it" Konata said confidently.

"They won't" Kagami assured "They're pretty strict I doubt they'd let us have a friend over for ages without asking them."

"Well let's ask them" Konata said.

"They're not home, Dad's at a business conference and Mum's at Yoga class."

"So I can stay here if they're not saying no" Konata said as Kagami rejected the idea

"There's not anywhere for you to stay, we don't have a spare bedroom or anything" Kagami answered.

"That's okay I'll just sleep in your room Kagami" Konata declared to Kagami's horror.

"Like hell you will!" The pointy eyed girl shouted.

"Come on Kagami it will be fun we can play dating Sims together" Konata suggested "I've brought all my favorites' school love, tentacle love, tsundere love."

"Get out of here!" Kagami shouted. She put two hands on Konata's back and started pushing her towards the door.

"We don't have to play them if you don't want to Kagami" Konata said.

"I don't care you are not staying here" Kagami said as she pushed her outside.

"But Kaga-chan..."

Kagami slammed the door in her face. Then proceeded to lock it twice in case Konata tried to get in again.

"There's no way she's getting in now! I can get back to reading my manga" Kagami said triumphantly.

"Don't you think you were being a little harsh on her" Tsukasa said "Maybe she really does have nowhere else to go."

"She's got plenty of places to go she could stay with her cousin or with other members of her family" Kagami reasoned "she didn't even properly explain why she couldn't stay at home." Kagami lay back down on the couch and picked up her manga. She found her place again quickly and tried to get back into the story. It was a thrilling tale of high school students that were secretly dinosaurs called Jurassic high school. As Kagami tried to read she couldn't help the feeling someone was watching her. She looked over at the window to see Konata's face pressed up against the glass.

"Go away" she mouthed. The window Konata made an unhappy face before moving away.

"I'm sure she's fine" Kagami tried to convince her self "this is probably her way of trying to get a sleepover here." Still the thought that Konata might have nowhere to go plagued her mind and she soon she got up and walked back to the door. Just to make sure she's gone she reasoned. She opened the door and looked out at the dark street. "There" she said to herself "She's left and gone somewhere else. I'm sure that's the last of her I'll see this evening."

"These apricot cookies are delicious Tsukasa" she heard a familiar voice say from the kitchen.

Kagami stomped through to see her sister and Konata snacking together.

"Nom nom nom do you want a cookie to Kagami?" Konata said wolfing down the cookie.

"You let her in!?" Kagami exploded at her sister.

"I couldn't help it she just looked so sad out there" Tsukasa said worried at her sister's reaction "these cookies are very nice though" she smiled happily.

Kagami glared at Konata and bit into a cookie "Do you really have nowhere else to go Konata?" she asked.

"Well I could stay at my cousins but she's really irresponsible so I'd prefer to stay here."

Kagami sighed "Okay well I suppose you can stay if you really have to."

"Great Kagami we get to be room buddies, we can read manga, have pillow fights and play adult games all night long."

"I can't wait" Kagami groaned.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami opened her bedroom door and led Konata into her room. Everything inside was kept clean and organized, so unlike Konata's old room at home.

"Wow you've got a really nice room Kagami" Konata said helping herself to a seat on the bed.

"Yeah and I'd like to keep it that way so don't mess it up" Kagami snapped.

"I'm not going to mess it up" Konata said "I'd like to personalize it a bit though, now it's my room as well."

"This is in no way your room. It's still 100% my room, I'm just letting you stay out of the kindness of my heart" Kagami snapped as she sat next to Konata on the bed.

"Sure but I wouldn't mind putting up a few posters on my side of the room" Konata said.

"There is no your side of the room! It's all mine!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Whatever" Dismissed Konata "It would only be a few anyway."

"What kind of posters would you want to put up anyway?"

"Oh you know, just stuff like anime characters in bunny suits" Konata replied "the usual."

"That's definitely not acceptable" Kagami countered "This was supposed to be my relaxing evening by myself now I've got you invading my room"

Konata rummaged around in her suitcase.

"Cheer up Kagami, I've got some of those chocolate cone things" she said pulling one out of her bag and chewing on it "Want one?"

"No thanks it's not good to eat before bed"

"You're right you could use a bit of a diet."

"That's not what I said!"

"You are getting a bit chubby though Kagami" Konata said squeezing her belly.

"I'm not chubby! I'm a growing girl"

"Growing in the wrong way" Konata chuckled.

Kagami shot her evils before giving in and flopping back on her bed "I'm too tired to think of a comeback for that."

Next to her Konata munched on her chocolate cone dropping bits of it everywhere.

Her friend sat up and glared at her "Watch it, you're getting bit's of it all over the bed"

"It's alright; I've got more in the suitcase."

"I think that's missing the point" Kagami groaned "Why'd you pack all that food anyway? If you're going to away here for a while shouldn't you pack things like clothes or schoolwork?" she inquired.

"Oh this isn't everything"

"Huh?"

"This is only the stuff for tonight I'll bring the rest round tomorrow" Konata informed.

"You're going to bring more around?"

"Yeah all my games and Manga and that stuff" Konata said with a smile "This is only a small fraction of the things I'm going to bring here."

"There's going to be more stuff cluttering up my room? I can't wait for that" Kagami said sarcastically.

Konata bounced her weight gently on the bed "This is actually a really comfy bed Kagami." She looked around the room. "Where am I supposed to sleep anyway?"

"I don't know! You were the one who wanted to sleep in my room"

Konata shook her head and tutted "You should really have thought it through more. You need to be more organized Kagami."

"Coming from you of all people…" Kagami said before noticing that Konata had put her head down on her pillow and shut her eyes "Hey don't go to sleep already!"

"It's alright Kagami I'm fine sleeping in this bed" Konata snoozed "Really it's okay if you let me have it."

"I am not letting you sleep in my bed" Kagami shouted rolling Konata onto the floor.

"Oof" Konata said as she hit the floor with a thump "Why do you have to be so mean Kagami?"

"I'm not mean; I have an old sleeping bag downstairs, you can use that" Kagami explained.

"So we can't sleep in your bed together?"

"No we can't. We're not lovers. However many Yuri fics you read…"

"Okay I don't really mind sleeping in a bag. It'll be like in the Haruhi Suzumiya movie where Kyon wakes up and see's Haruhi lying next to him in a sleeping bag. Except you'll be Kyon" Konata referenced.

"I won't pretend to know what that means" Konata said, confused at her anime references "anyway, while I go get the sleeping bag you should do something productive like brush your teeth" Kagami suggested.

"Sure" Konata readily agreed "I'll get ready for bed, no problem."

When Kagami came back with the sleeping bag Konata had brushed her teeth, changing into her pyjamas and was now eating again. "You know when you've just brushed you're teeth and then you eat something and it tastes really nasty and weird?" Konata said sickly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be eating after brushing you're teeth" Kagami suggested.

She dumped the bright orange sleeping bag on the floor. "I hope you like it because it took me ages to get it out" Kagami explained.

"It looks fine" Konata said "Although I'm not sure about the color."

"Quit complaining, it's the only one I could find" Kagami said as she sat back on her bed.

Konata crawled over to the sleeping bag and wiggled inside of it "I can't get comfy" she complained.

"Well that's your problem" Kagami said as she tucking her self into bed "If you have trouble going to sleep try counting sheep or thinking about something really boring" she advised.

"Boring like doing homework? I always get bored doing that, it makes me really sleepy. In fact I often fall asleep just when I'm about to do some homework" Konata told her.

"You really need to take work more seriously" Kagami groaned.

"Anyway we're not going to sleep just yet are we? We've still got loads of talking and sleepover things to do" Konata said staring up at Kagami from her sleeping bag.

"No we don't. This isn't a sleepover, I'd just like to read for a bit and then go to sleep" Kagami said as she changed into her pyjamas.

"That's no fun" Konata muttered.

"I'm not looking for fun. I just want a nice quiet time for sleeping, got it?"

"Alright"

Kagami reached for her book to read before bed "Did you bring anything to read Konata?"

"I brought the Haruhi books" Konata said "I can read those they're my favorite."

"Good,I'd like to read for about fifteen minutes before I turn out the lights okay?" Kagami pulled out a light novel she had been reading and quickly found her place. It took her a few lines to get back into the story, but soon she was immersed by it.

"Hey Kagami…" Konata's voice shook her out of her book.

"What?"

"Would you prefer to be an alien, a time traveler, or an esper?"

"I don't know" Kagami sighed.

"Come on just pick one."

"A time traveler probably" she answered before going back to reading. She got a few more paragraphs in before Konata spoke again.

"I think I'd prefer to be an alien because then I could have cool powers and not worry about dying and stuff."

"Uh huh" Kagami said not giving her much attention.

She carried on reading.

"But an esper would be cool too, because of telepathy, so you can't forget that."

"I'm trying to read here" Kagami replied irritably.

"Okay" Konata said getting back to her book. Kagami read a few more pages without disturbance.

"Then again a time travel would be pretty useful."

Kagami threw her book to the floor and glared at Konata. She just smiled back.

"You know what? I'm just going to turn the lights off now" she said, giving in.

"Alright" Konata agreed as the room plunged to blackness. Kagami lay back, closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. A beeping noise from the floor prevented her. Kagami opened her eyes to see a light flashing from the sleeping bag.

"Are you playing video games?"

"Just a bit"

"Well stop it!" Kagami shouted "I'm trying to sleep." Konata reluctantly accepted and turned her DS off. Kagami couldn't believe her friend would be so annoying. But she reasoned now that she wasn't playing video games she would stay quiet. Kagami buried her face in her pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Rustle Rustle.

Kagami ignored it.

Rustle Rustle.

Kagami ignored it again.

Rustle Rustle.

An orange blob slid into her bed next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just so warm and comfy up here I think I might stay" Konata replied from right next to her.

"Never!" Kagami roared, grabbing a pillow and swiping at Konata with it in an attempt to get her off

"Ha, with my sleeping bag Armour your blows have no effect!"

"Get out of my bed " Kagami insisted hitting her again.

With her eyes of mischief Konata gently pushed Kagami, making her loose balance and tumble to the floor.

"Wah!" Kagami cried as she fell off the bed.

"Heh heh now I can keep the bed all to myself" Konata chuckled.

Kagami looked at her in rage; she had been a victim of a coup in her own bed. "That bed's mine! Get the hell out of it!"

"No way, it's really comfy."

Kagami reached up onto the bed and grabbed Konata's leg.

"Ah I've been grabbed" Konata squealed.

With a heave Kagami pulled, sending Konata and her sleeping bag tumbling down on top of her.

Just as this happened Tsukasa was entering the room.

"Um could you two be a bit quieter in here I'm trying to get to sleep?" she said opening the door.

She saw Kagami and Konata on top of each other on the floor and her face went red. She slowly backed out the room.

"Ah, Sorry I didn't mean to disturb what you were doing or anything It's just you were being really loud and I wanted to go to sleep but it turns out you're doing that so I don't really know what to do um I mean I didn't see anything you can keep doing that if you want just be quiet sorry about interrupting you I'll just go" Tsukasa said as she backed out of the door blushing.

"Hey Tsukasa it's not what it looks like" Kagami shouted as she closed the door behind her.

She groaned and climbed back onto her bed, leaving Konata in a heap on the floor.

"Great" she said as she tucked her self in "Now my sister thinks I'm some kind of pervert."

"Pervert?" Konata said mulling the word over "that's what they called my Dad you know."

"Huh?" Kagami looked at her.

"The police officers when they took him away" Konata clarified "They called him all kinds of things."

"Really? What did he do? You never explained." Kagami ventured, almost afraid to ask.

"The police said it was sexual assault on a minor"

Kagami was shocked "Whoa, that sounds serious."

"He didn't do it" Konata said quickly "I'm sure he didn't."

"How do you know though?"

"He said he was innocent and I believe him, besides he wouldn't do something like that" Konata said with certainty.

"Well has he been prosecuted?" she ventured.

"The trial is on Monday, two days from now."

"I don't really want to tell you this Konata, but I'm not so sure the guy didn't do it, I mean your Dad can be pretty creepy sometimes" Kagami said with doubt.

Konata looked offended "You're wrong Kagami! I know my dad can act a bit weird sometimes but he's not really a bad guy. He'd never hurt anybody like that."

"I guess we'll see on Monday" Kagami muttered "Well goodnight Konata."

"Goodnight Kagami" Konata replied.

Kagami began to settled down once more and slowly drift off to sleep.

"Actually I think I'd like the powers of all three of them" Konata realized loudly.

Kagami threw a pillow at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Konata woke from her sleep and lazily rubbed her eyes. It took her a while to remember that she wasn't home anymore, she was staying with Kagami. She looked over at her friend sleeping peacefully in her bed.

She went over and poked her "Hey Kagami wake up" she said.

Kagami's eyes flicked open in an expression of cold fury "There had better be a good reason for you waking me up."

"Yeah Kagami, you need to get up to go to school, it's a good thing I was here to remind you or else you would have been late."

"It's a Sunday!" Kagami roared.

"Oh my bad I forgot."

"You forgot? How can you forget what day of the week it is?" Kagami attacked.

"It's easier than you think; the human memory is an incredible thing, sometimes you can forgot important things but remember completely useless information like how you can remember every level in an old video game but forget that you have a test tomorrow."

"That doesn't justify you waking me up at the weekend," Kagami grumbled.

"It's no big deal," Konata dismissed "want to watch me play DS?"

"You waking me up from my weekend sleep is a big deal, "Kagami said rubbing her eyes "Besides why would I want to watch someone else play games?"

"You could learn from my amazing skills" Konata boasted.

"I'd still prefer to play them" Kagami said.

"Kagami people like watching video games, there are tons of people on the internet who make videos of them playing games and they make money off of it" Konata informed her.

"Oh really," Kagami said tiredly as she took a drink of water.

"Yeah I'd like to do that as a career if you get a lot of views you can make a living of it."

"You should stay in education" Kagami grumbled. She was still half asleep and very grumpy.

"Kagami are you still mad at me?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to have a good sleep but you get me awake half the night with your snoring," Kagami answered.

"It's alright Kagami I'm going to make it up to you" Konata promised.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to make you breakfast" Konata announced.

"I can make myself breakfast you know" Kagami replied.

"Yeah but I'll make you breakfast in bed" Konata said "I know basis cooking so it will be okay."

"It's nice of you to offer but I think I'm fine getting my own breakfast" Kagami said.

"Alright, so you just stay here until its ready okay?" Konata said leaving the room.

"I said I didn't want any..."

Konata walked down the stairs in her pyjamas, and went into the kitchen where she saw Tsukasa making some toast.

"Good Morning Tsukasa" Konata greeted.

"Good morning Konata, did you and Kagami sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, Kagami was a bit violent though," Konata said as she poured some juice.

"She can be like that sometimes," Tsukasa admitted as she concentrated on buttering her toast.

"Yeah she kept throwing pillows at me when I tried to talk to her. Then when she ran out of pillows she got out of bed to pick them up again and trod on my face" Konata explained.

"That sounds painful" Tsukasa winced.

"Not really, her foot stank though" Konata said.

"Oh well, do you want to watch Saturday morning Anime with me while I have some toast?" Tsukasa suggested.

"No thanks, I'm making Kagami breakfast" she explained.

"That sounds like a nice thing to do" Tsukasa said.

"Yeah I'm doing it as an apology for being annoying to her" Konata said as she rummaged around the cupboards "What does Kagami like for breakfast anyway?"

"Oh I know this" Tsukasa said excitedly "Sis likes to eat a Japanese breakfast of steamed rice and fish and some muesli occasionally."

"That sounds boring, I'm going to make her a fry up with eggs, and bacon and pancakes" Konata proposed enthusiastically.

"I'm sure she'd like that" Tsukasa approved.

Fifteen minutes later Konata had pile up a plate of bacon, fried eggs,and pancakes and was carrying it to Kagami's room using her experience as a waitress. The fried eggs looked a bit gloopy and the bacon was slightly burnt but it still gave off a delicious smell.

"Hey Kagami I've got your breakfast in bed" she called as she walked in to see Kagami fully dressed out of her bed.

"Oh you actually got me it I thought you were just kidding," Kagami said.

"Yeah I did but you're not in bed anymore so..." Konata looked at her "Do you want to get back in?"

"No! I never really wanted it in the first place" Kagami said awkwardly.

"Well anyway there you go" Konata put the plate down next to her "Eat up Kagami it looks delicious."

Kagami stared at the food.

Konata stared at Kagami.

Tsukasa stared at the her Saturday morning anime.

"Err actually I don't think I'm really hungry" Kagami excused.

"Come on Kagami I made it just for you" Konata pressed.

"To be honest I don't really like egg that much or bacon" she admitted.

Konata was crestfallen "But Kagami, I made it just for you as an apology, I was trying to be nice to you and you crushed my dreams with you're words" a single tear fell from her eye.

"Okay I'll eat you're damn breakfast" Kagami shouted which immediately brightened her up.

"Go on Kagami have a bite" Konata pressed.

"Okay" Kagami lifted a forkful of pancake and put it in her mouth.

"It's nice" Kagami said.

Konata looked her straight in the eye

"I poisoned it."

"What seriously?" Kagami said alarmed "You didn't did you?"

"No but I could have" Kagami pointed out "You didn't check did you?"

"No one's going to poison me Konata" Kagami said.

"I might want to poison you so I could get your bed" Konata pointed out "You should really get a food taster or something."

"Alternatively I could not eat anything cooked by you ever again" Kagami countered putting her meal to the side.

"Yeah if you want, I'm going to have a shower" Konata said wondering off "See you in a while."

While Konata was in the shower Kagami went downstairs and took a seat on the couch next to her sister.

"Its hard work living with Konata" she complained "I got hardly any sleep last night."

"Oh didn't you" Tsukasa said nervously drawing conclusions.

"Nothing happened between us by the way" she added quickly "Well except for Konata trying to crawl into my bed when I wasn't looking."

"If she's being really annoying she could sleep in my room instead" Tsukasa offered "I'm sure there's enough room."

Kagami shook her head "No I'd never inflict something like that upon my own sister."

Just then a wet haired Konata appeared from the stairs.

"Oh Konata did you enjoy the shower?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah but now I have shampoo in my eyes" Konata moaned "It hurts when I open my them."

"You hardly open your eyes anyway" Kagami pointed out unsympathetically "You walk around with them half shut a lot of the time."

"How do you see like that anyway?" Tsukasa added.

"I manage but sometimes I accidentally walk into walls when I'm not looking" Konata said.

"That raises so many questions..." Kagami said.

"What do you want to do today Konata?" Tsukasa asked "This is your house too now so you can choose what we do."

"Don't let her decide what we do, I don't want to play visual novels for hours" Kagami groaned "And this isn't her house, you shouldn't let her wander around here freely."

"It's fine Kagami I won't break anything."

"Yes you will, now listen now that you're in our house you have to follow the rules. Don't make a mess, don't break anything and don't eat any of my chocolate ice cream got it?"

"Sure I got it Kagami" Konata said taking some ice cream out the freezer.

"You are not listening to me at all!" Kagami shouted wrenching the ice cream out of her hands.

"I think I still have shower water in my ears" Konata guessed.

"More like in your brain, anyway this morning is going to be devoted to studying, we all got given a lot of work over the weekend so we should get it out of the way now" The tsundere reasoned.

"Right" Konata agreed "While you do that I'll go back to my house."

She started to walk away but Kagami pulled her back "Not so fast you're in our house now Kagami, and you have to work when we work."

"But Kagami I need to go to my house to pick up the rest of my stuff remember?" Konata reminded her.

"Oh yeah I guess you do" Kagami agreed "just come back soon okay?"

Half an hour later Kagami was helping Tsukasa with an especially difficult maths problem "What you have to do here is take the square root and…" A clattering sound came from her room.

"Huh what's that?" Tsukasa asked "is Kona-chan back?"

"I'll go have a look" Kagami got up and wondered to her room.

What had been a spotlessly tidy room was now engulfed by a large pile of Manga, Anime, games, posters, figurines, body pillows, plushies and other otaku based merchandise. In the middle of it all was Konata sifting through it with great care.

"What the hell have you done to my room? It used to be so neat!" Kagami exclaimed,

"I said I was bringing my stuff over didn't I?" she answered.

"I didn't think it would be this much!"

Konata crawled through the pile towards Kagami "Come on Kagami join me, climb into the pile, and embrace your inner otaku."

"No way" Kagami said tempted.

"Come on Kagami I have Yaoi Manga" Konata teased.

"I'm not going into the pile" Kagami retorted "I'm a respectable girl I don't need stuff like this."

She looked through some of the stuff on the floor "Why do you have such weird stuff anyway? I mean Bakemonogatari toothpaste? Evangelion glue sticks? a K-on! Chlamydia testing kit? Where did you even get this stuff?"

"Oh it was my Dad's mostly, he's been collecting it for years" Konata explained.

"Oh I guess he can't use them now" Kagami realized.

"All this will be mine some day though, he left in his will" she explained.

"Most parents leave their kid's money or cars…" Kagami groaned "Well anyway you can't keep all this here, clear it up."

"Can I put it on my side of the room?

"I told you there is no your room" Kagami sighed "Well I suppose you can have a tiny bit of my room for all your goods, but only a bit."

After ten minutes work Konata and Kagami succeeded in pushing the mound of goods into a small corner, designated Konata's part of the room.

"Well there we are" Kagami said with her hands on her hips "Just make sure none of that ever leaks into my bit."

Thanks Kagami" Konata said "You know I was a bit worried about staying with you but you've actually been alright. It's nice that you're letting me keep my stuff here."

Kagami smiled "It's no problem, I didn't exactly want to have you here but maybe you'll get less annoying over time, and who know's maybe I'll even get used to you being here."

Konata lay down on Kagami's bed "I sure am hungry after all that work I wonder if there's any more of that nice ice cream."

"What?" Kagami's said flatly as her smile instantly faded.

"You know that chocolate ice cream in the freezer that you said it was alright for me to eat," Konata reminded.

"Are you talking about my favorite chocolate ice cream which I said specially that you couldn't eat?" Kagami said with rage.

"Did you really say that?

"Yes!"

"Huh I could have sworn you said to eat it; The human memory really is an incredible thing..." Konata mused

"Argh you're unbelievable"Kagami screamed as she slammed the door and stomped out of the room in anger.

Going back to Tsukasa she shouted "She has got to go!"

"But sis we can't just let her out on the streets" Tsukasa protested.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Kagami said with a cunning smile "One that will make her leave this house once and for all."


End file.
